


we are the kids that you never can kill

by kissgirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Haikyuu Summer Gift Exchange, Strippers & Strip Clubs, bodyguard!kiyoko, kiyoyachi - Freeform, stripper!yachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissgirls/pseuds/kissgirls
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko works to protect assets of the government or celebrities from harm- a bodyguard, essentially. But when a woman named Yachi Hitoka is targeted and Kiyoko is assigned to the case, Kiyoko never expected this mission to take a turn such as this one.





	we are the kids that you never can kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maerzkindt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maerzkindt/gifts).



> this is for @wolleball for the haikyuu server summer gift exchange!! i hope you enjoy!!! this is only the first chapter, as i had to pick this up like three weeks ago for the first time, but! i hope you enjoy, still!

**_"we are the kids that you never can kill,_ **

**_you never can kill,_ **

**_you never can kill._ **

**_we say that we won't, but you know that we will,_ **

**_you know that we will keep on."_ **

                                         - _ we are the kids _ by walk the moon

_ It’s dark, in this space. Red and white lights flash around, keeping things visible, but it’s mostly dark. Dark, dark, dark- she can barely make out people in the crowd, but she knows they’re there. She can hear them, if she strains hard enough over the music. _

_ Her song comes on, and the previous dancer flashes her a smile as she leaves the stage. The stage, with it’s bright lights and golden touch, is open for her, all for her. She smiles a little. _

_ Someone announces her, she’s sure, but the music is louder back here and she can only hear the murmuring of the speakers, but she makes her presence known. When she walks out, no one can look away. She makes absolutely sure of it. _

_ Her first moves are basic. Easy. She gets into the groove with them, and the music pounds through her chest- influencing her movements, her timing, her looks. She manipulates as much as she can, but ultimately, it’s all the music. She sways her hips to it, knowing it’s catching eyes, and lets loose. The volume rises a few notches and she feels like she’s  _ blending  _ with it. She gets close to people in the crowd, and no one can look away. _

_ The beat starts to pick up and so do her movements- but they’re more controlled, now- more contained. She drops and pulls herself back up slowly, jutting movements to keep herself with the beat. It’s exhilarating and her heart pounds faster as the beat pounds, and pounds, and pounds. She moves, and she doesn’t want to stop. _

_ But then her song is over. _

_ As soon as the last beats fade out, Yachi Hitoka winks at the crowd and pulls backstage reluctantly, so the next dancer can take to the stage  _ .

_ She finds herself missing the feeling before she even gets back to her station. _

\---

“Shimizu,” a coworker, Iwaizumi Hajime, says boredly, holding out a folder to her from the door of her office. “New paperwork here for you. Some kind of new project, I think.”

It’s been months since Kiyoko’s had a project to work on, so when Iwaizumi mentions one, she’s already out of her seat and taking it from him, giving him a small smile. Iwaizumi blinks at the sudden movement, but Kiyoko’s already too busy opening the file to apologize- glimpsing over reports, looking at the pictures taken of suspects.

“Thanks,” she says belatedly. Iwaizumi nods his head once and leaves her office.

Grabbing a pen and pad, Kiyoko takes a seat at her desk, the end of the pen in between her teeth- a bad habit she needs to stop, but can’t seem to- and getting comfortable for a long read. The file isn’t thick, exactly, but it’s filled with papers- pictures, mostly- and she knows she’ll have to go over each one several times so she doesn’t miss a single detail.

She takes out the first picture- the protectee of this mission, a blonde haired girl with bright eyes. The picture reads at the bottom:  _ Yachi Hitoka, age 22  _ .

\---

_ Her station is littered with makeup- costumes and other outfits hang on the back of her mirror. The manager calls it messy, but Hitoka knows where she keeps everything, so she doesn’t fix it. Her last performance marked the last few minutes of her shift, so she changes quickly in one of the backstage bathrooms and grabs her purse. Rin waves at her as she leaves, and she returns it with a little wave of her own before pushing on one of the big, black double doors and leaving Rin behind. _

_ Her heels click on white tile floors, setting out a steady rhythm that soothes her. She’s alone in the back hallway, and half the lights aren’t working, but it’s fine. No one but her should be back here anyway, for now. _

_ The door at the end of the hall opens, and Yachi Hitoka finds herself at gunpoint. _

\---

Kiyoko bites her lip and flips through the rest of the report, using pictures for reference. Yachi Hitoka was held at gunpoint by a brunette man in a hallway of the place where Yachi works at, the report reads. Kiyoko is being assigned to guard her by-

Kiyoko frowns in confusion. She turns the page, and suddenly things make a little more sense. Yachi Hitoka is being assigned a body guard because the description of the man who held her at gunpoint matches the description of a  _ very  _ dangerous criminal. And Kiyoko is being assigned by the director himself.

Shit.

\---

_ Hitoka doesn’t remember when the man got closer, but what she does remember is the barrel of the gun barely brushing over her forehead, the wicked grin of a dangerous man close enough for her to see the yellow in his teeth. She holds herself still, but her heart is pounding. She can’t hear but bits and pieces of what he’s saying over the rush of blood in her ears. _

_ “...thought you cou… run… didn’t ya?” His breath hits her ear and she closes her eyes shut, shut, shut. She’s going to die. He’s going to kill her. They’ve found her. They know that she knows. “...ought to…. put you in…. place…” _

_ Her body is going numb, Hitoka thinks, with some kind of shock. Her eyelids start to relax on their own, and the muscles in her fingers aren’t working how they should be. She can’t think the way she needs to be- all she can think about is the cold metal of the barrel and how it might feel when the bullet it’s holding pierces her skull. _

_ “Lucky for you,” Hitoka hears as her heart stops pounding as loudly. She opens her eyes and he studies her face. “The boss wants  _ you  _ alive.” _

_ He pulls the gun away from her forehead and starts to grab for her arm, when the loud creaking of the black doors echoes in the small hallway and someone screams. It sounds like Rin. _

_ “He’s got a gun-” _

_ Hitoka doesn’t see him aim, but she hears the shot, the scream, the curse, the clacking and pounding of footsteps from either direction of the hallway. She feels him grab for her arm and she wrenches away, falling backward and out of the way from the wide swing he’s trying to put her out with. Someone tackles him from behind, and someone’s crying hysterically. _

\---

There was one death in the incident. Kiyoko looks at a picture of a redheaded girl with bright green eyes and a mischievous look to her.  _ Hazuki Rin  _ ,  _ age 21  _ . Shot in the heart.

\---

_ She sees blood. And red hair that had been dyed not three months before. The colors mixed together- almost the same shade. Hitoka wants to throw up. _

\---

Kiyoko grabs her coat from the back of her chair and pulls it on quickly- closing the file and grabbing it with the arm that’s already in a sleeve while struggling to get the other through. In the back of the file, there had been instructions on where she would be going, what she would be doing, and how long she would be there. She left for the city in the next few days.

As Kiyoko hurries to get home and inform her roommate of her departure, one of the pictures slips out of the file onto the floor. She curses and picks it up, and when she looks, it’s the picture of Yachi Hitoka. Kiyoko stares at it for a minute.

“Yachi Hitoka,” Kiyoko tries out. It feels strange to say the name of a woman she’s never met. Kiyoko tucks the picture back into the file carefully. “I have a feeling this will be quite the mission.”


End file.
